1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image coding method and an image coding apparatus for performing intra prediction.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known video coding standard is an MPEG-4 AVC/H.264 (hereinafter referred to as H.264) standard. Such video coding standard performs intra prediction that selects one prediction mode from a plurality of intra prediction modes (see, e.g., Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 2005-130509, 2011-41037, and 2011-142699).
A High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard is now under development as a next-generation video coding standard that comes after H.264.